Lies of the Mind
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won’t treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. SS
1. Your daughter, Sakura

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) or the book Lucas, (Mr. Greene) but if you are willing, I'll buy them from you

**Raena is mine**

**Your Daughter, Sakura**

Syaoran climbedof the window and took Sakura's hand he whispered into her ear,

"Tonight, we'll be together from now on"

Sakura blushed and they got into the car. Both of them were smiling. Sakura lost her family at a young age. She was then taken to an orphanage. Syaoran one day, stumbled across her

_Flashback:_

Syaoran volunteered for community service. Not like he wanted to but, it was a class assignment.

"Ivy Love. Orphanage for Children" Syaoran read from the piece of paper he held in his hands.

He walked down the street and towards the building. He volunteered to talk to some of the kids his age. For each visit, he was supposed to sign in his name and the orphan, just in case he was going to take one of them out for lunch. Syaoran approached the front desk to fill in paper work. Later, he walked into the room titled:

Teenagers 16-18

On the first bed, there sat Sakura she seemed somewhat sad. Syaoran was stricken by her beauty. She still looked younger than her real age but it was obvious she was 16. She had beautiful sad pools of emerald and long auburn hair. Sakura wasn't talking to any of the other teenagers, she was sitting by herself, reading the book, "Lucas." Syaoran sat down next to her and said hello.

"Hi!" Sakura smiled. For someone with such sad eyes she was a very happy person.

Over the weeks, they got to know each other and realized their love….

_:End_

Tonight, they would escape and Syaoran would take her to his house, where she would stay until she could marry Syaoran.

They were both happy and humming songs on the radio, all worries were off their minds, as long as they were together, they could go through anything.

They were foolish.

That night, they fates would be changed.

And time will spin her wheel against them.

Syaoran was so happy he didn't pay attention the drunk driver. His reaction was to slow. Syaoran tried to swerve off the path.

Too late

Time began to spin.

The car was totaled, with both of them inside. The unlucky drunk careened into a brick wall, and his car burst into flames.

Syaoran's first reaction was to hold onto Sakura as tight as he could, a deep open wound on his head. Sakura was safe within his arms.

She was safe.

Time hated her

Syaoran started to black out

Time hated him more

Sakura screamed.

Syaoran used the last of his strength to utter out words, "I love you Sakura… Never forget me.." He kissed her lips gently, and was gone

Time hated them both.

Time won.

Syaoran woke on the hospital bed. He was lucky to be alive.

But Time wanted to toy with her two favorite pets a little more

Next to Syaoran's bed sat a women with Blonde hair and brown eyes, she was smiling through her tears.

"Syaoran…. You're awake…."

Syaoran sat up, His body felt like it was torn to pieces.

Next to the lady was a girl who seemed to be 13, She was crying, her emerald eyes were crying. All of her auburn hair flowed around her like silk.

"What…? Who are you people?" Syaoran managed to get out.

The blonde lady held her face in her hands and whispered, "Oh no… The doctors told me this would happen. Don't you remember? It's me, Raena, your wife! And your daughter, **Sakura."**

Sakura's eyes were still sad, but their was a mix of joy. She took Syaoran's hand.

"It's great that you're back with us, **father**"


	2. Dearest Wife

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) or the book Lucas, (Mr. Brooks) but if you are willing, I'll buy them from you

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

Yingyanggirl: I don't know if I should take that as a flame… or a comment

Feifiefofum: yes.. you should

dbzgtfan2004: thank you!

IchigoCandy: yes.. it's meant to be twisted..

Pinaygrrl: Thanks yes.. Who the hell is she? You'll find out soon

(a/n) if you find misspellings, it's not because of me.. for some reason, when transferring the documents.. some words get screwed up or missing.

**Okay… on with the show!**

**Dearest Wife**

Soon, Syaoran was allowed to leave the hospital to return to his "normal" life. But he had still many things to "remember."

Raena took Syaoran's hand while Sakura trailed behind, watching his every move.

"So, you work in the Li Corporations, you're thirty-six and you….blah blah blah…"

Syaoran wasn't listening to Raena, his head was turned and looking at Sakura. A permanent smile was etched into her face, like it was fake.

"What's the matter? Don't like that your daddy's coming home?" Syaoran asked her

Raena quickly pushed Syaoran away form Sakura and stuttered, "Don't mind her. She just had a bad day, now, anyways, we're nearly home…"

Sakura's heart screamed, "_Why are you with her? I'm the one you love. NOT HER! She was never there. She's just a freak! No, don't listen! How could you forget everything about me! I'm not your daughter. I'm not thirteen. I love you! She's out for revenge! REVENGE! Why? Why won't you hear me…"_

Sakura lowered her head, a single tear escaped from her eyes…

Syaoran was still not listening to Raena. He wasn't looking a Sakura either. He seemed lost, lost between now and before.

They arrived to their house a semi big house. Down the road was more house of the same kind.

Syaoran smiled, "Now that I'm here, why not a kiss from my lovely wife?"

Raena stuttered, "Well... um ... I don't think so.. why not uh…"

Syaoran kissed her anyways, but was in shock _When I kiss her... I feel nothing... nothing at all…_

Raena was disgusted, but played along

Sakura's heart bled till there was nothing left. She ran into the houses and went into her room.

Her "parents" followed her in.

Making sure that no one was looking, Sakura pulled out a photo album, filled with photos of her and Syaoran. _We looked so naïve and happy. How were we supposed to know that someone would try to tear us apart? Well. She succeeded. _

Unknown to Sakura. Syaoran watched her do everything. But he still didn't know who were in the photos.

"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran popped in. "Watcha lookin at?"

Sakura squeaked and hid the photos.

Syaoran sighed, "Well you can always tell your old man. I won't intrude on your privacy. But why were you so sad?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. She needed to tell him! She had to! "Well.. I loved someone… Very much. But. He went away… I can never see him again…" _That's you! You! You're the one gone, but still here! _

Syaoran sat next to her, "Well. Maybe you'll find someone else one day. I can't guarantee right away, but I hope for the best for you Sakura."

Suddenly, Syaoran had a crazy urge to kiss her. He leaned in slowly. Sakura didn't know what was going on.

Syaoran awakened. Stood up, and walked out of her room.

He ran his fingers through his hair and slammed his head against the wall.

_Damn. What the hell was I thinking? Sakura's my Daughter. Why would I do that! I must be crazy I am crazy!_

"Dear?" said a voice behind him.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said by accident. He turned around. There was Raena

"Oh.. uh.. sorry.." Syaoran stuttered.

Raena looked at him funny, " Lunch is ready…"

"Oh okay…" Syaoran walked down stairs.

Inside her room, Sakura crying…


	3. My lovley screaming Cherry Blo Raena?

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) or the book Lucas, (Mr. Brooks) but if you are willing, I'll buy them from you

**Raena is mine (tho she is evil!)**

**Reviews: **

Yingyanggirl: OIC okay sorry.

animegirl8291992: okay thank you!

IchigoCandy: lol. I gad to make so that it would make Syaoran majorly confused. Like he had a complex or something (not really. But THOUGHT)

Pinaygrrl: … how are you lost? cries

Walking Green Cucumber: okay.. YAY! You made a RECORD! Good for you! And yes. This chapter she will scream.

aznanimegrl30: Thank you!

Silver Blossom: yes yes! Thank you!

elana0012: yeah I wanted it to be different.

cheerysakura88: Sakura will try to take a stand. I promise

hooty: thank you. This just popped into my head one night and I HAD to write this.

(A/N) hey you guys! I'm sorry if this is short okay? Rite now, I have a fever of 101 degrees. But I'm to hot to sleep. Wahh… I hate that when it happens

**On with the show!**

**My lovely (screaming) Cherry Blo- Raena!**

An awkward silence the "family" at lunch.

Syaoran looked at his sandwich. Not exactly liking it. Sakura was quietly eating, a signs of tears were covered up, afraid that Syaoran would notice.

Syaoran shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper that read:

Ivy Love Orphanage for Children

Suddenly, Syaoran was seized with a memory, of a girl sitting, reading Lucas, on her bed. She was none other than

Raena.

Syaoran scooted over to Raena. and smiled, "Raena, so we met at and Orphanage right?"

Raena turned around, "What are you-"

Sakura stood up and exclaimed, "No Syaoran! That was m-"

Raena made a face at Sakura, Sakura sat down. Raena continued, "Yes yes.. you met me at an orphanage. I was so happy that day.."

Syaoran smiled again at Raena, "I'm sorry I forgot. Yes. I guess. We did meet there."

Sakura's face crumbled. She hastily stuffed food into her face and looked down.

_Though his mind doesn't remember me, his heart still does. Maybe. There is a chance, in reviving him._

Later that night

Sakura hugged her cat, Kero, and petted Spinel, her other cat. She softly whispered, "Oh, there's still hope, but I need to make that hope work! Syaoran remembers bits and pieces, but not exactly everything! How much longer do I need to endure this. I know that tonight, Raena will hurt me for nearly blurting out the truth. Maybe I should call Tomoyo."

Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Hello?" Sakura heard on the other end.

"Tomoyo! It's me Sakura…" She managed to croak out

"Sakura? Is that really you? I haven't heard from you for so long! Oh no. did Raena do anything? She's a freak. You need to get out of there fast!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"But Tomoyo, I have no where to go…."

"Yes you do! Go back to the Orphanage! I'll call the cops, and we'll save Syaoran!"

"No, we can't. Raena changed my records and wrote 'often hallucinates' no one believes me anymore. They all think I'm some crazy child. Raena has power. She's the from the second richest clan of all of Japan! She's from the Takefumis! There's only three of them left in the clan! They're all younger than her! Raena has the most power!"

"What..? The Takefumis? THE Takefumis? Oh Sakura, do you know what you have gotten into? They're also the deadliest gang in Japan! Why didn't you know? They're reckless and cruel!"

"She.. s..he changed her name, she lied to me. She was first kind and giving. But when she found out about Syaoran, all of it changed! I.. I.. oh.. Tomoyo! What am I going to do? Syaoran doesn't remember me!

"We need to do something! And fast! I'll call Eriol and Meilin! They're from Syaoran's clan! They'll know what to do! They're the only ones that know what happened to Syaoran. The rest of his family doesn't know."

Sakura heard footsteps.

"Sakkkuraaa…. It's me Raena…. You're going to be punished…"

"no…" Sakura whispered.

"Hello? Sakura? Are you still there? Hello? Is Raena there? I'll get help! Hold on!"

The other end clicked and went to dead tone…

Sakura was too scared to scream.

Raena laughed

In the back yard…

Syaoran was sitting on the swinging chair in the back yard, studying the scrap of paper he found at lunch.

_This is the only clue I have of my life. I need to keep it safe!_

Syaoran saw at the very end of the paper was erased. A black smudge and indent of the where the letters were was the only thing left of it.

Syaoran looked at it closely, studying the indent of the missing letters. Slowly piecing the word together:

To meet

_Probably Raena, who else?_

"s…a… what? SAKURA?"

To meet

Sakura.

_Sakura?_

_Yes.. there it is.. _

_Sakura… Sakura…_

_Sakura…_

It seemed to burn into Syaoran.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed.

Another voice laughed

_That sounds like... SAKURA!_

Syaoran dashed into the house and nearly broke through Sakura's door.

"SAKURA? ARE YOU OKAY!"

Sakura was sprawled on the ground. Raena trying to help her up, the TV was on, a horror movie playing.

A long gash was on Sakura's leg.

Syaoran ran over to Sakura, "What happened? What happened?"

Raena waved her hands at Syaoran, "Oh. Nothing. We were watching this movie and Sakura was fiddling with a pair of scissors, her hands slipped."

Syaoran sighed with relief.

Raena smirked at Sakura, before leaving her, She whispered, "Sakura. You were lucky this time. Next time…Let's hope not.."

Sakura whimpered.

Syaoran saw Sakura shrink in fear.

_What? Did something really happen? Or was it just an accident. Just like Raena said?_

Syaoran put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Hey... did something happen?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something. Did a double take, and shook her head.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes…"

Syaoran left Sakura and walked outside. He took out the scrap of paper.

_To meet Sakura..._


	4. Syaorankun

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**First announcement: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I have been on hiatus for too long. I'm really sorry my mom banned me off the internet for a month!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) or the book Lucas, (Mr. Brooks) but if you are willing, I'll buy them from you

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

.**Pinaygrrl: **well yeah. I think she should die too. The reason she's doing that is a secret.

**Convoy Butterfly:** I've already posted my comment on your (flame maybe?) in your journal. Please think more clearly before jumping to conclusions on my work

**cheerysakura88: **yeah. I guess everyone at this point hates Raena. (all's going as planned)

**IchigoCandy:** yeah. He will soon. Lol. Really. Everyone hates Raena! lolol

**death is waiting:** thanx.

**BabyPenguin: **muffed up…? Okay then….

**Yingyanggirl: **yes. I do feel sorry for her

**lilylisa31: **obviously I'd continue it.

**lil-ying-fa: **sorry for not updating it soon

**wishingsaturn94: **THAT'S GREAT THANK YOU!

**Walking Green Cucumber: **yeah. "accidents" with scissor are pretty bloody

**Okay… on with the show!**

**Tomoyo To the Rescue!**

Syaoran walked down the stairs, looking at the flimsy piece of paper. No sooner had he sat on the couch he heard sirens.

"What..?"

Syaoran went out to check and saw two police cars parked out in the front! The policemen came out with three people. A girl with raven black hair, another girl who seemed Chinese, and a boy with bluish black hair and glasses. The policemen came to the door and asked, "Excuse me? Are you the owner of this house?'

The girl with black hair tugged the policeman's arm and said, "Mr. Yota? He's not the one you are looking for. The one you are looking for is a lady with blonde hair, Raena Takefumi."

The policemen ran inside to investigate.

Then the girl turned around and sadly smiled, "Syaoran…it's been too long…How long have you been like this?"

"What..?"

"Of course.. you do not remember.. I'm Sakura-chan's friend. Tomoyo."

"I want to remember… but what kind of lie am I living in? I know that most of my 'past' isn't true…"

The Chinese girl stepped in. With fiery red eyes she exclaimed, "Not one part of your life is true!"

Syaoran winced. How could he trust her..? He didn't even know her.

Tomoyo lightly smiled, "Well, let's not continue with the subject okay? I'm sorry. Let me introduce them. The girl you were talking to is Mei Lin. The boy standing next to the car is Eriol."

Mei Lin lowered her head and Eriol nodded. A policeman came out with Raena, wriggling, trying to get out of his hold. She screeched, "LET ME GO! DO NOT DARE TO THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN A TAKEFUMI! YOU POLICEMEN ARE WEAK MAGGOTS COMPARED TO MY CLAN!"

Sakura also came out, shivering like a small cat. She had put bandages onto her leg and was limping.

The police watched for a moment then suggested, "Why not go into the living room to sort this out?"

Raena, having regained her composure, looked towards the house and said in a I'm-better-than-you-damn-policemen voice, "Yes.. why not?"

**Living room:**

Back inside, the police began questioning.

"We here from Tomoyo Daidoji that you are holding Sakura Kinomoto under guardian status but you are actually abusing her." The policeman started.

Syaoran was shocked. _Sakura's not our daughter? Abusiveness? What..?_

"That can't possibly true! I love Sakura unconditionally!" Raena voiced back. She stood up from off of her chair. Trying to prove her point.

Tomoyo sighed, "Then why hasn't Sakura been in school for 4 months?" Mei Lin agreed, "Yeah! If you adopted Sakura it would only take her a few days to transition to another household! You haven't even signed the papers to let her COME to school!"

"You… you must've lost the papers! ..I would never let dear Sakura lose out on friends and education!" Raena stuttered.

All the while, Syaoran absorbed all the words he heard. _Raena is really abusing her! Did I have a criminal intent too? Did I adopt Sakura to abuse her?_

_Am I not… who I am…?_

Sakura finally spoke out she looked downwards and spoke, "Please believe my friends. What they say is tr-"

Sakura fell backwards, holding her cheek. It all happened so fast. Raena ran up to Sakura and slapped her hard in the face. Then she pounded her fist on the table and screeched, "THAT GIRL IS A LIER! Don't you take her word for anything! She is crazy and unstable!"

The police held her arms down. She started to wriggle and tried to break free. Mr. Yota muttered under his breath, "You seem very unstable too…" then with a louder voice, "I'm sorry but I am forced to take you under custody Mrs. Takefumi. Until we have confirmed that Sakura is really all that unstable you say she is. We will need to keep a close eye on you"

Sakura silently cheered with the rest of her friends. One police dragged her out, and Mr. Yota told Sakura, " I'm sorry for this misfortune, on the behalf of all the police in this town, we will pay your school fees until this is resolved"

He patted Syaoran's back and said, "I trust that you will keep Sakura safe. I also hope you will remember who you were soon…"

With that, Mr. Yota walked out of the door. Tomoyo and Mei Lin ran up to Sakura and hugged her. Tomoyo nearly cried, "Oh! You're free Sakura! Maybe only for the moment, but free!"

Syaoran looked towards Eriol, still standing next to the couch. Eriol smiled, "Hello dear cousin. You are on the road to recovery. Hope you will be well until you're completely healed."

Syaoran questioned, "I'm your cousin?"

"Yes."

"Are we good?"

"Yes."

"Did I ever... try to hurt… Sakura?"

"God no! You were never involved with what she was doing."

"…Can you tell me who I am?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. You mind is very imbalanced. If I tell you now, it will maybe even make you forget everything."

"Oh… I see.. Well thank you.. Eriol"

"Call me, Tomoyo, or Mei Lin if you need anything."

"Okay. I will."

Eriol looked towards the happy girls and said, "I'm sorry to do this. But we really need to go. You'll see Sakura on Monday."

They regretfully departed. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Sakura blushed, "Well.. um.. I guess we need to eat right? I go get something…"

"I guess that'll be good."

"You probably want chocolate for dessert right?"

"How did you know?"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Of course I would know Syaoran- ku-. Oh.. I mean.. dad."

Sakura looked at the ground. Syaoran patted her held and said sadly, "I know I'm not your father. So you don't need to call me Dad"

Sakura blushed again, "Oh.. well.. um I still need to make food. So.. I'll see you in fifteen minutes!"

Syaoran nodded and went upstairs. He sat on his bed and pulled out the little piece of paper again.

_To meet Sakura._

_Syaoran- kun_

_Who am I?_


	5. The Slut

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**First announcement: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I have been on hiatus for too long. I'm really sorry my mom banned me off the internet for a month!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) or the anime/manga, DNAngel. That is Yukiru Sugisaki's sob sob.

well whatever!

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

**Everyone: **yes I mean EVERYONE! Not people who are called everyone. Plz read the notes below kay? Arigatou!

**Convoy Butterfly: **Yes. Thank you, I'm sorry I misunderstood you.

**cheerysakura88: **WHHHHEEEEEE! Yeah! Happy that Raena's gone? All hands raise up

**Iced-over-angel: **I guess it'll work. I'll fit it in somehow. Thanx for the idea!

**VampireJazzy: **Arigatou Jazzy!

**death is waiting: **Sorry I didn't update rite away. Thank you tho!

**Particles of Sand: **Thank you!

**BabyPenguin: **Yeah, thank you. I tend to try to create something different. Lol lately theirs a lot of people going after Raena with scissors. I guess I'll have to make a Scissors-bring-death-to-Raena-Club. LOL

**Pinagrrl: **Yeah. Thank you! Her last name is Daidoji. At least I think…… heh…. '

**IchigoCandy: **Well Raena is pretty much psychotic already anyway…..

**Princess Silverstar: **Yes,but only free for now….

**Walking Green Cucumber: **Syaoran is being a real big dope nods head well, Wanna join the Scissors-Bring-Death-to-Raena-Club?

**NOTE 1: There is going to be an opinion survey next chapter to see what you guys prefer the best! I want to know what you guys want and what you want out!**

**NOTE 2: Yes, as I have mentioned in some reviews above, I will set up a club called Scissors-Bring-Death-to-Raena-Club. What the people who have decided to join get to do is stab Raena when I have guest space. Added bonus is that I will make a bonus chapter made for the members just to stab Raena with scissors or other pointy things. If you want to join plz tell me whenever okay? (oh and mention what item you want to stab her with.) Just review that you want to join!**

**NOTE 3: I have made a new FANFICTION! It's called "Blessed Curse" and is a fantasy genre. So go and check it out if you want!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**The Slut**

Sakura was extremely excited. Tomorrow she would be able to go to school for the first time in months! Syaoran was equally excited for her, but still in his confused state.

"Hey Sakura? Where are you?" Syaoran called out. He checked his watch. It was already 11:00.

"Yeah? I'm up here watching 'DNAngel!'" Sakura yelled from up in her room.

"Well you're going to school tomorrow! You're gonna have to sleep!" Syaoran said climbing the stairs.

"Oh! Okay! It's almost done! Okay! It's done now!"

Sakura ran down the stairs and said goodnight to Syaoran. Syaoran scratched his head, "Um.. Sakura? Where we close or anything before I… you know..?

Sakura blushed, "Well, um… yeah… we were… I guess…"

Syaoran dared further, "Well, were we close enough to be best friends?"

Sakura smiled happily, remembering everything they did together and replied, "Oh yes! The every best! We did a lot of thing together! Oh! But.. um… I'm sorry. I can't say what we did though…"

Syaoran understood, "That's okay. I know. Well um…"

He took Sakura gently and hugged her. Sakura blushed deeply.

"Well I… Goodnight, Sakura." Syaoran pulled away, his face nearly as red as hers.

"Yes… uh… good night." Sakura stuttered. She then smiled again, "Syaoran-kun."

…………………………….

Sakura sat in the car, waiting for Syaoran to start the engine. Her face was stretched in to a humongous smile.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she chanted as they drove to the school.

Syaoran laughed. This was the happiest he's ever seen her. The wound on her leg now was fully healed and the day was sunny and bright.

_It's nice to see her smiling, happy face. Since we were best friends, I guess this is why I'm so happy for her._

Sakura snuck a look at Syaoran's face. His messy chestnut hair was as messy as ever and chocolate brown eyes seemed happy. All was going well

_Even if he doesn't remember me, I'm happy just to see him. His heart remembers me well!_

They parked in front of the school and Sakura jumped out of the car.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed. She ran towards the front, to her waiting friends.

Syaoran called out, "I'll see you after school okay Sakura!"

"Okay! Bye bye Syaoran-kun!" She yelled back.

Syaoran sighed happily, and got into the car.

…….School…………….

Tomoyo laughed and hugged Sakura. She leaned over to Sakura slyly and said, "So… Syaoran-kun huh? You move fast Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed again.

Sakura blushed as Mei Lin joined in, laughing.

"It's not that! He just.. well.. um…" Sakura blushed harder.

Eriol walked towards them as the bell rang. They all ran to their homeroom.

………..Homeroom………….

"Class, this is Sakura. She is finally joining back kids! She's now living with Syaoran Li as her foster parent!" The teacher announced.

The kids cheered and welcomed Sakura back as She sat down next to Tomoyo. Not every kid was happy though. In the back, Rini, Taki, and some other girls whispered to themselves.

_Sakura **lives** with Syaoran now!_

_Oh my God! Remember how she came to school and practically took it over?_

_Yeah! She took Syaoran away from us! Just when we were so close!_

_She is such a **slut.**_

Eriol smartly bent backwards on his chair and whispered, "Um.. ladies. Excuse me for interrupting your bad-mouthing Sakura session, but I think you'll like to know the announcements for today."

The girls blushed.

_Oh my God! Eriol just talked to us!_

_Best friend of Syaoran and second hottest of the School!_

They squealed in unison, and Eriol rolled his eyes and whispered to Tomoyo, "You better watch out for those girls. They're not very welcome to the thought of Sakura joining in again. In fact, quite hostile…"

Tomoyo nodded her head and faced forward again.

………..after school…………..

Sakura walked to the parking lot with her friends. The day was great and Sakura was happy.

As Sakura was passing by, Taki whispered in her ear:

_You're such a freakin **slut.**_

Sakura stopped, her smile peeled off her face for a moment, but then she replaced it with a fake smile and kept on walking.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly as she got into the car.

The girls whispered again.

_She's such a bitch._

…………..asylum……………

Raena sat among broken glass. She smiled to herself. They'll never win. Never. No matter what they do. She laughed, "I'll get you dear Sakura! I will! And for your precious Syaoran a gift of insanity! Just like you gave me! I'm waiting, dear children!"

With that, she threw her wedding picture at the wall, something she was able to get before she left without them noticing. The picture frame was smashed to pieces, only a tear stained picture was left behind.

_I'll get you for killing my husband…_


	6. The survey!

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

**Everyone: **yes I mean EVERYONE! Not people who are called everyone. Plz read the notes below kay? Arigatou!

**the cherry tree: **yes you're rite! I think you're the only one who caught onto that! And yeah, I should bring up his real age. I will this chapter!

**BabyPenguin: **Yeah. Everything's going rite if you hate all three of them. I wasn't even planning on the twist, but I guess it popped into my head! Lol! I don't think it's much of a cliffy tho…

**Cheerysakura88: **Sharp glass it is! Sorry, not chopping cuz she'll die too quickly and no one will have a turn…. Next chapter do you wanna be the guest appearance? You the highest letter name in the club so you go first!

**Princess-confused: **Thank you! Hope to see you in my other chapters!

**Death is waiting: **That's great you want to join, but what weapon do you want to use? Yeah, my mom's strict when she's angry.

**Walking Green Cucumber:** okay, sharp knife. Oh yeah, think back. Who do you think was Raena's husband? Lol! My point was to make those girls sluts! Lol!

**NOTE 1: So far there is three members in the club! Join anytime! For any questions about the club just review! Below are the people who've joined:**

**Cherrysakura88: Sharp glass**

**Death is waiting: weapon not confirmed yet**

**Walking Green Cucumber: SUUUUPER DUUUPER sharp knife!**

**(the guest appearances will happen alphabetically and will be two at a time if there's too many members)**

**NOTE 2: Yes, as I have mentioned in some reviews above, I will set up a club called Scissors-Bring-Death-to-Raena-Club. What the people who have decided to join get to do is stab Raena when I have guest space. Added bonus is that I will make a bonus chapter made for the members just to stab Raena with scissors or other pointy things. If you want to join plz tell me whenever okay? (oh and mention what item you want to stab her with.) Just review that you want to join!**

**NOTE 3: I have made a new FANFICTION! It's called "Blessed Curse" and is a fantasy genre. So go and check it out if you want!**

**The survey!**

**Do you want more:**

More SxS fluff

More Raena insanity

More about the other characters

Other (please tell me what.)

**do you want the story to be:**

long chapters, short story

Short chapters, long story

**Do you like (answer yes or no):**

cliffhangers?

Fluff?

Sadness?

Humor?

Action/fighting?

**Do you want a in the next chapter:**

kiss

death

fight

past flashback

**5.Do you want:**

a. Syaoran to be more forward

b. Sakura sadder

c. the girls sluttier

d. Syaoran more curious

e. Sakura happier

f.. Raena to come back

**That's it guys! Please review your replies and I'll fit them in!**


	7. The Survey better version

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

**Everyone: **yes I mean EVERYONE! Not people who are called everyone. Plz read the notes below kay? Arigatou!

**the cherry tree: **yes you're rite! I think you're the only one who caught onto that! And yeah, I should bring up his real age. I will this chapter!

**BabyPenguin: **Yeah. Everything's going rite if you hate all three of them. I wasn't even planning on the twist, but I guess it popped into my head! Lol! I don't think it's much of a cliffy tho…

**Cheerysakura88: **Sharp glass it is! Sorry, not chopping cuz she'll die too quickly and no one will have a turn…. Next chapter do you wanna be the guest appearance? You the highest letter name in the club so you go first!

**Princess-confused: **Thank you! Hope to see you in my other chapters!

**Death is waiting: **That's great you want to join, but what weapon do you want to use? Yeah, my mom's strict when she's angry.

**Walking Green Cucumber:** okay, sharp knife. Oh yeah, think back. Who do you think was Raena's husband? Lol! My point was to make those girls sluts! Lol!

**NOTE 1: So far there is three members in the club! Join anytime! For any questions about the club just review! Below are the people who've joined:**

**Cherrysakura88: Sharp glass**

**Death is waiting: weapon not confirmed yet**

**Walking Green Cucumber: SUUUUPER DUUUPER sharp knife!**

**(the guest appearances will happen alphabetically and will be two at a time if there's too many members)**

**NOTE 2: Yes, as I have mentioned in some reviews above, I will set up a club called Scissors-Bring-Death-to-Raena-Club. What the people who have decided to join get to do is stab Raena when I have guest space. Added bonus is that I will make a bonus chapter made for the members just to stab Raena with scissors or other pointy things. If you want to join plz tell me whenever okay? (oh and mention what item you want to stab her with.) Just review that you want to join!**

**NOTE 3: I have made a new FANFICTION! It's called "Blessed Curse" and is a fantasy genre. So go and check it out if you want!**

**The survey!**

**Do you want more:**

a.More SxS fluff

b.More Raena insanity

c.More about the other characters

e.Other (please tell me what.)

**do you want the story to be:**

a.long chapters, short story

b.Short chapters, long story

**Do you like (answer yes or no):**

cliffhangers?

Fluff?

Sadness?

Humor?

Action/fighting?

**Do you want a in the next chapter:**

a.kiss

b.death

c.fight

d.past flashback

**5.Do you want:**

a. Syaoran to be more forward

b. Sakura sadder

c. the girls sluttier

d. Syaoran more curious

e. Sakura happier

f. Raena to come back

**That's it guys! Please review your replies and I'll fit them in!**


	8. Kisses and Memories

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

**Everyone: **yes I mean EVERYONE! Not people who are called everyone. Plz read the notes below kay? Arigatou!

**Kimmygoldenangel: **SSOOOO sorry I didn't mention you last time! Kay, all you need to do is reply that you want to join and what weapon you want to use. It's a special club dedicated to stabbing Raena. Um… no… I won't update faster… sorry…. --'

**Lovendreamz: **wow… lot's of reviews from you! Thank you! And would you plz take the survey? Your thought counts!

**Li Hikari: **Li light… nice name. LOL I won't take 2 years. Sometimes a month…. (sorry) but never two years. Thank you for surveying!

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2: **wow. Really cool but confusing name… --' LOL I hope that didn't offend you! Thank you for surveying!

**VampireJazzy: **Thank you for surveying!

**Cheerysakura88: **Thanx for surveying! And watch for your appearance in the end! (no skipping the story. That's cheating!)

**The Cherry Blossom Artist**: Lessie… you could kick her into a pool of acid in the guest appearance, and stab her with Syaoran's sword in the bonus chapter. That works! Welcome to the club!

**Lynne102: **thank you for surveying! Cool. A sharp ring. Pretty inventive!

**Cherry MK: **Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of my story!

**Hikari Blaze: **Thank you for surveying! Your opinion counts!

**The Cherry Tree: **Thank you! Yeah. Sakura will beat Raena up when the time comes! And I mentioned Syaoran's age below! Enjoy!

**NOTE 1: So far there is three members in the club! Join anytime! For any questions about the club just review! Below are the people who've joined:**

**Cherrysakura88: Sharp glass**

**Death is waiting: weapon not confirmed yet**

**Lynne102: sharp ring**

**The Cherry Blossom Artist: Syaoran's sword**

**Walking Green Cucumber: SUUUUPER DUUUPER sharp knife!**

**(the guest appearances will happen alphabetically and will be two at a time if there's too many members)**

**NOTE 2: Yes, as I have mentioned in some reviews above, I will set up a club called Scissors-Bring-Death-to-Raena-Club. What the people who have decided to join get to do is stab Raena when I have guest space. Added bonus is that I will make a bonus chapter made for the members just to stab Raena with scissors or other pointy things. If you want to join plz tell me whenever okay? (oh and mention what item you want to stab her with.) Just review that you want to join!**

**NOTE 3: I have made a new FANFICTION! It's called "Blessed Curse" and is a fantasy genre. So go and check it out if you want!**

**NOTE 4: And the results of the survey…. drum roll**

**For question 1: SxS fluff wins! (don't worry, Raena insanity will always be here)**

**For question 2: Doesn't matter… --' okay then….**

**For question 3: It's a mix I don't care really much about…. --' LOL of course I care! But, there's no real winner.. it's just an opinion…**

**For question 4: A KISS! Okay. Don't worry, your other wishes. (Flash back, death, fight… will be answered, just not in THIS chapter.**

**For question 5: Syaoran to be more forward! Don't worry, Sakura will be happier. I know it! **

**Kisses and Memories.**

Sakura felt the sunlight coming through her curtains and sighed. The week had been good, but the group pf girls became more and more hostile everyday. Sakura wasn't that worried. As long as she had Syaoran and her friends, she'll be okay. She hugged her pillow tightly. For some reason, her pillow was harder than normal…

"Huh..? What's with my pillow..?" she mumbled.

Sakura looked at her pillow, still dazed. _Odd.. my pillow was green, the present Syaoran-kun gave me. This is hard and soft at the same time, and the color of human sk---_

Sakura, now wide awake, nearly screamed. She was in SYAORAN'S ROOM!

Syaoran was sleeping peacefully. He was only wearing pajama bottoms. He looked almost lost in the swirl of green.

_Aghh…. I thought I was over my sleep walking. I guess when I came here; I was so scared of Raena that I willed myself not to walk while sleeping. Okay. I should just sneak away and go back to my room..._

"Sakura..? You're here?"

She froze, then turned around, waiting for Syaoran to yell at her. Instead, he was still asleep. But sleep talking!

_Oh what a fine couple we make. _Sakura groaned inwardly _A sleep walker and a sleep talker._

Sakura whispered in his ear, "Oh. I'm here, but I need to go for a moment okay? I'll be right back!"

Syaoran scrunched up his face and suddenly dragged her back down, hugging her. "No. you stay here!" He smiled playfully.

Sakura was shocked. She put her hand on his face, "Syaoran-kun… you remember me? Do you?"

"Well that's a stupid question. Of course I do. It's not like I have amnesia." He answered, a puzzled face entered his handsome, but sleeping face.

_Oh I get it. He only remembers me in his dreams. _Sakura nearly cried. She thought she found him again. She sighed and held back tears.

"What's with the sigh?"

"Um.. Nothing…"

"There must be something wrong."

"There's nothing.. I.. oh gosh…"

"Come on. Why won't you tell me? Did someone hurt you?"

_Yes. You did Syaoran-kun. But it wasn't your fault. Please, don't hurt me like this…_

Sakura felt some soft against her lips.

_Huh?_

Syaoran was kissing her! He lowered his head further and pressed onward. Sakura cried. Her tears made her face wet. He held onto her, not knowing Sakura was crying for him. He licked away some her tears and kissed her again. Sakura replied his kiss.

_Might as well live this dream when it's still here._

A sharp noise came from behind. An annoying beep of an alarm clock woke up Syaoran. Syaoran looked down at Sakura. Her face was flush and her lips were swollen. Tears were all over her face and they were still pouring out.

Syaoran was gone. Lost in his own world.

_I wanted to hurt her._

_I know I hurt her!_

_Just look at her! She's crying!_

He huddled on the side of the bed as Sakura got up and wiped the tears off of her face. Sakura scooted over to him. "Syaoran-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

He pushed her hand away, and nearly shook when he spoke, "I was hurting you, wasn't I? How can you be nice to someone who wants to hurt you!"

Sakura looked his back for a moment. Then laughed a little. She wrapped her arms around his waist from his back and leaned her head against him. Syaoran didn't understand. She whispered, "Syaoran-kun! You never hurt me! Why would you? Besides, if you ever will hurt me. I'll never leave you. I…." Sakura started to cry again, "I love Syaoran-kun… I can never leave you because I love you too much. It'll be like running away from the other half of my heart…"

Syaoran felt like mountains were falling on him. He groaned as his head spun.

_You never hurt me! Why would you?_

**Flashback **(okay! You flashback people have a surprise! Lol!)

Syaoran and Sakura were running through a field just out of Toemeda. Sakura was ecstatic. She hadn't been outside the town before. Syaoran picked her up and flung her around. The sky was a beautiful light blue and the puffy clouds seemed to welcome them. The breeze was fresh and light and, it blew Sakura's hair around her. One smile from her made Syaoran blush.

Syaoran accidentally tripped and the both fell hand in hand. She laughed quietly but then winced. Her knee was cut and bloody.

"Oh no!" Syaoran yelled. He made a sad smile, "I hurt you didn't I? Do you want to go back to the Orphanage?"

Sakura smiled, "Oh no! What does a cut knee do? It won't ruin the day! Syaoran…" her voice suddenly became quiet, "**You never hurt me. Why would you**?"

She hugged him, and the world became quiet. "Sakura. You know… um… after seeing you for nearly half a year… I uh. I think I love you!" Syaoran's face was as red as a tomato. He was sure he'd be turned down. He loved a goddess of happiness. What troubled him was that she was a goddess- a goddess in everyone's eyes, especially Syaoran's.

Sakura's smiling face was taken with a shocked one. "Syaooooraannn!" Sakura wailed.

Sakura started to cry. Syaoran knew it. He blew it. "Well… I guess we still can be friends?"

His face looked torn.

Sakura knocked him over in the grass and laughed through her tears, "No, idiot! I'm crying because I love you too!"

Syaoran's face lit up, "Really..? Really?" he stumbled over his words. He was delirious with happiness. The world spun and danced. Without much of a thought, Syaoran leaned over and captured Sakura's lips for the first time.

"I'll be nineteen soon, and you'll be seventeen." Syaoran said when they broke apart, his face flushed.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head

**End of flashback**

"S-Sakura-chan?" Syaoran looked at Sakura, her face tear-stained but smiling.

"Do… Do you remember me Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said, taking his hands.

Syaoran caressed her face, "Sorta. I just know that we uh… have a relationship"

"Oh." Sakura looked down, her face flushed, "Syaoran-kun? Are you happy that… we had something?"

"For now, I guess it's the most important piece of my life. Now I know that Raena is just out to get us!" Syaoran said angrily.

Sakura's smiled stretched to her ears as she hugged him. Syaoran held her tightly to his chest.

"Syaoran-kun, Raena won't hurt us. At least not for now. Do you want to come with me when I go over to Tomoyo's house? Mei Lin and Eriol will be happy to see you." Sakura said as she buried her face in his arms.

"That would be good…" Syaoran whispered back. He looked deep into Sakura's eyes and gave her a sweet, tender kiss.

This time, it wasn't a dream.

…………….asylum…………….

"Oh guard!" Raena called out from her jail cell, "I just broke some pieces of glass! Will you help me pick it up?"

The man walked up to her and mumbled a 'fine' and went into her cell to pick up pieces of glass.

"You were a fool. Son of a BITCH!" Raena screamed. A piece of glass was in her hand.

The shocked guard turned to see Raena's crazy eyes and her mouth formed in a gruesome smile. She put the tip of glass near his throat. If he tried to move away he would slit his own throat.

"You DAMNED freak!" Raena laughed, "You have no idea huh? To you I'm just a pissy other crazy piece of SHIT!" she pushed the glass into his throat.

"Well, I have a drive! I want that pair of FREAKS GONE! I'll avenge my husband!" Raena took away the glass away from his throat and handed him a tissue to stop the bleeding.

The man shakily took the tissue as Raena looked straight into his eyes.

"You won't tell anyone I've escaped right? Better kill yourself before they kill you!"

Raena got up, and walked out of the door

_I'm free… and I'm ready to get you dearies!_

**So. She escaped huh? Did you like the SxS fluff? Oh and just incase you think that it was impossible for Syaoran to do all of that, I have proof! **

**How he was able to talk to Sakura: My composition teacher could talk in full sentences and respond to someone's talking while sleeping! You wouldn't be able to tell she was asleep unless you saw her sleeping!**

**How he was able to move: REM sleep. REM sleep is a form of sleeping that's so deep, you can act out your dream. In some cases, it can also dig into your subconscious and pull out your old memories. So, basically Syaoran could remember his past in his dream. (When you have REM sleep, you often forget what the dream was when you wake up!)**

**NOW FOR THE RAENA STABBING SESSION!**

**Today is Cheeky Sakura 88!**

Raena: just escaped the asylum I'm free! MWAHAHAH!

CS: Jumps out of nowhere Oh no you don't! pulls out glass

Raena: Wha!

CS: Cheeky Sakura KICK! Whacks Raena down

Raena: Screams

CS: This is for hurting Sakura! stab

Raena: screams louder

CS: this for making Syaoran your husband! stab

Raena: twitches on the ground

CS: and THIS! IS FOR MAKING SYAORAN THINK HE'S AN OLD MAN! stabs like nuts

Everyone gasps: SHE MADE SYAORAN THINK HE'S AN OLD MAN!

Paramedics: takes Raena away

Me: thank you for joining us today! Plz come back next time to see the next SBDTRC member duel it out with Raena!

**WHHHEEE! That was fun! Anywayz! See you soon!**


	9. Malice

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19 (thinks 36)

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

**Everyone: **yes I mean EVERYONE! Not people who are called everyone. Plz read the notes below kay? Arigatou!

**Kimmygoldenangel: **Thanks! Sword huh? Great idea! You'll be up soon!

**Lynne102: **Hey lynne! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I hope you'll forgive me!

**cheerysakura88: **I'm glad you liked it! Yeah! Sakura will be happy But… not in this chapter T.T so she'll have to hang on!

**Hikari Blaze: **Hey! Thanx! I read a fanfic of yours! But I didn't have time to review! Sorry! goes to review your fanfic

**Ying fa18: **Happy you liked it! Sorry I didn't update fast! (I have exams for my violin and stuff so I'm going bonkers)

**NOTE 1: So far there is six members in the club! Join anytime! For any questions about the club just review! Below are the people who've joined:**

**Cherrysakura88: Sharp glass**

**Death is waiting: weapon not confirmed yet**

**Kimmygoldenangel: a trusty sword! **

**Lynne102: sharp ring**

**The Cherry Blossom Artist: Syaoran's sword**

**Walking Green Cucumber: SUUUUPER DUUUPER sharp knife!**

**(the guest appearances will happen alphabetically and will be two at a time if there's too many members)**

**NOTE 2: Yes, as I have mentioned in some reviews above, I will set up a club called Scissors-Bring-Death-to-Raena-Club. What the people who have decided to join get to do is stab Raena when I have guest space. Added bonus is that I will make a bonus chapter made for the members just to stab Raena with scissors or other pointy things. If you want to join plz tell me whenever okay? (oh and mention what item you want to stab her with.) Just review that you want to join!**

**NOTE 3: I have made a new FANFICTION! It's called "Blessed Curse" and is a fantasy genre. So go and check it out if you want!**

**NOTE 4: I am making a new fanfic! It's called house of broken dolls! A summary:**

**Because Yelan's empire has been destroyed, she gives Syaoran to an old man, and a life-size doll collector. Syaoran works at his house in exchange for money, but when he sees the man's most precious doll, Sakura, come to life, she gives him a warning, a chance to escape the man's twisted house of dolls.**

**NOTE5: Death is waiting, if you're still reading the fanfic, you're next up to stab Raena, so please tell me if it's okay.**

**Malice**

"Are we ready?" a girl's voice whispered.

It was two hours early before class started. The sun was still just peeking out of the hills and the dew was fresh.

"Yes. We're ready. Only a few more preparations and that _girl_ will be trashed," another girl's voice answered.

She said the word "girl" as if was disgusting and dirty. It pushed out of her mouth like a reluctant sleeper. There were a few more girls next to them

"Rini? Taki? It's cold," Kyoko told them, "Can we please go back inside? The sun's not even fully out and—"

"Shut up!" Taki pushed Kyoko, "You want Sakura done for right? You want her reputation trashed right! You want Li-sama to be with US right!" Taki's voice was filled with anger, malice rising.

Kyoko whimpered a small "no" as Taki continued to yell at her, "So shut up and don't complain about absolute SHIT. Being cold is nothing compared to the pain and humility _Sakura_ will feel! We'll show her Li-sama is ours!"

Rini put her hand on Taki's shoulder before she could slap the poor girl, "Don't. There's no point in wasting energy with a _runt_ like her. If she wants to rise to the top one day, she shouldn't be pissing about the cold, but just let her go. We have a long day."

No one touched the silently crying girl on the ground. Her knees were huddled to her chest. It was normal for this to happen. All you can do is put up and shut up, or you'd get hurt too.

" I can't wait for the grand finale of Sakura's 'good girl' status!" Taki gleefully exclaimed.

………..SS house…………..

Sakura stirred from her sleep as her alarm rang. The sun was peeking in from her curtains as she clumsily turned off her clock. She went to take a shower and dressed for school. Walking back from the bathroom, she realized Syaoran wasn't awake yet. Sakura peeked into his bedroom and her cheeks flushed.

The wind was blowing softly, making his green curtains flutter in the wind. He was slightly tangled in his sheets, but his chest was showing. Syaoran's chocolate hair was in it's normally messy state. His sleeping face was smiling, "Sakura.. as long as you're happy, so am I…"

Sakura smiled to herself and walked over to his bed quietly, leaning over his face. She touched his face softly, and looked at his sleeping face. Softly, she put a peck on his cheek. When she turned away, Syaoran grabbed her arm suddenly and kissed her deeply.

"S..yaoran-kun? Were you dreaming about me?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

Syaoran smiled at his flower, "Hai. A wonderful dream turned real."

Sakura hugged him for a moment, but reluctantly pulled away and smiled, "Anyways, It's time for me to go to school, and we haven't eaten breakfast yet but…" Sakura checked her watch, "We have twenty minutes before we need to start the car. Do you want some rice and eggs for breakfast?"

"That would be good. I'll go get dressed while you make that."

"Okay, Syaoran-kun see you in a few minutes!"

Syaoran kissed her gently and whispered, "Hai, Sakura-chan."

………….Toemeda High……….

Sakura joyfully greeted Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan! I love today!"

Tomoyo answered slyly, "Because Syaoran remembers you huh…?"

Sakura blushed, "I can't help but admit that but..!"

"He kissed you this morning."

Sakura was about to say, "He ki-" then she smiled happily, "Hai. You got me"

Mei lin joined in with the bubbly pair as the bell rang for Homerooms.

………..Somewhere in the back of the gym…………

Eriol walked quietly as he heard the bell. His room wasn't far, good thing, or he would've been late. Suddenly a girl ran into him.

"Hey what's the hurry?"

"…Eriol-sama?" The girl's voice shook, "Hurry.. Eriol-sama.. Hurry…"

Eriol noticed she had been crying. So he softly asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"..My name is Kyoko, Eriol-sama. Taki-san and Rini-san are planning on hurting Sakura-sama to get back Li-sama! Please, hurry, and warn Sakura-sama!"

Eriol's eyebrows knitted at the news. He thanked the girl and quickly ran to find Sakura.

………..Homeroom…………..

A breathless Eriol ran into the room and scanned the room. Only Tomoyo and Mei lin were in sight.

"Where's Sakura? I need to see her. It's important!" Eriol gasped to Tomoyo

"Wait wait wait. Eriol…" Tomyo held him by the shoulders, "What's going on? Sakura's in the bathroom right now. Just tell me and Mei lin for now, we'll tell her later."

Eriol had not time to waste. He didn't sit down.

"Taki, Rini, and their gang of jealous sluts are planning to hurt Sakura."

"What!"

"A girl, Kyoko, she told me."

Mei Lin joined in, "Woah woah woah! Eriol, think, she's WITH that gang. Do you think you can trust her?"

Just then a boy walked in and walked towards the trio. "Eriol, Tomoyo, and Mei Lin?"

"What! We're busy okay? So make it quick!" Mei lin charged at the boy full force.

"I just need all of you guys for a few minutes. Just around the bend to the art room."

………art room……..

"Here we are. May you please make it quick?" Tomoyo asked anxiously. She had to talk to Sakura about this matter quick.

"Okay then," The boy smirked, "NOW!"

Suddenly the doors were locked, and the three were held down. Mei lin struggled, "What the HELL are you trying to do!"

A loose socked, black leather elevated platform shoe kicked her in the face. Mei lin was knocked out.The person turned around to look at the boy that brought them to the room.

"Thank you dear Soushi, I couldn't of done this without you." The female voice gushed with fake awe and admiration.

Eriol recognized that voice and then seethed, "Taki, what do you want with Sakura?"

Taki turned around, her face held total malice and disgust. She lowered herself in front of his face and pulled out his chin to study him.

"Eriol. Cute face. Smart. Handsome. Number two of all the guys in the school. I ask you. Why do you want to help Sakura? You'd be better off with me…" Taki's lips were curled into a smile.

Tomoyo was silent through the whole thing. But she had enough. She gritted her teeth and spoke, "Rich BITCH! Just because Sakura is pretty, you call her a slut. Just because she's happy, you call her a whore!" Tomoyo mocked her, "_I ask you_. What do you want from Sakura!"

Taki grabbed Tomoyo by her hair, making her gasp in pain. She spat in her face, "She took Syaoran away from us. I want her happy little stuck up life gone!"

"You think she HAPPY?" Tomoyo practically shrieked, "You don't know what happened to Syaoran, don't you! Then what right do you have? Syaoran was never 'yours' as you say. He's nobody's."

Eriol yelled out, "LET TOMOYO GO! DROP HER NOW!"

Rini kicked his head down and whispered into his ear, "Protecting your darling girlfriend huh? Shut up. This is our territory."

She kicked him again, and he faded into black. Tomoyo wriggled in Taki's tight grip. Her hair felt like it was going to be pulled out her scalp. Tears poured out as she cried, "No! Eriol! Mei lin! Sakura!"

Taki threw Tomoyo aside and wiped her hands as if her hair was dirty. She laughed at the three, "I'll let Tomoyo sit in the dark. When the other two wake up, I want them knocked out again."

Taki and Rini walked out of the room. Rini smiled, "And so it begins…"

………….Homeroom…………

Sakura returned from the bathroom to see her friends missing. "Kinimoto-san?" The teacher called out.

"Yes sensei?" Sakura called out.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, sensei, I was just in the bathroom."

" Okay, but where is your friends?"

"Huh? I don't know where they are, but I saw them this morning, and they'd never cut class…" Sakura said worried.

"It's okay Kinimoto-san. I'll just mark them absent for now okay?"

"Arigatou sensei!"

………….SS house…………

Syaoran just returned from borrowing some movies as the phone rang.

"Hello?

_Syaoran…? _A voice spoke softly on the other end. The girl's voice was shaky, as if she were crying.

"Tomoyo-chan? Hello? Are you crying? What happened!" Syaoran immediately was worried

_Syaoran, you need to help Sakura… oh god… _Tomoyo sobbed, _there's this girl at her school. She hates Sakura, and wants you. She locked me, Eriol, and Mei lin in the art room. Eriol and Mei lin are knocked out… Please! You need to come quick!_

Syaoran was already out the door.


	10. Expect the Unexpected Right? right

**Lies of the Mind**

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic! I hope all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Wow! Sorry for taking so long! I'm finally in the running stretch and I can update more now (In case you didn't notice, I uploaded a new story and a new chapter of Blessed Curse. check 'em out!) **

**Name: **Lies of the mind

**Summary: **Syaoran has a beautiful wife, Raena, and a beautiful daughter, Sakura. But when sudden memories take over him, He won't treat Sakura as just a daughter. Slowly he realizes the lies of a mind. (S+S)

**Ages: **Sakura: 17

Syaoran:19

Raena: 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

**Raena is mine**

**Reviews: **

**Everyone: **yes I mean EVERYONE! Not people who are called everyone. Plz read the notes below kay? Arigatou!

**Lynne102: **Thanx! Put seriously, I took a LONG time this time and I'm so sorry!

**The cherry tree: **Lol! Of course you can join! Dagger it is!

**Kimmygoldenangel: **Thank you! And for sure she'll die!

**Crystal-Magnolia: **I suppose so, but under the circumstances of your best friend in horrible danger, I thought maybe they would've just gone to get it over with so they had time to save Sakura. (lol long sentence!) Thank you!

**Secrets Of a Brokin Heart Emmie: **XD I understand how you feel! Yeah you can join! Mini Daggers seem nice!

**Pinaygrrl:** …anonymous people? What do you mean? Lol sure you can join! But… what weapon do you want to use?

**Thereviewergirl: **nice name! lol yes, this time it was even longer! So sorry! Hm… you'll see about them teaming up…

**Hikari Blaze: **I hope not! Then Sakura would go ballistic on you and maybe even kill you! Lol!

**Cheerysakura88: **You'll see soon. That sounds like a great Idea!

**CHOMP-YOO: **LOL GRRREAT NAME! thank you!

**Evanescence-luver: **Hey! Nice! I'm a fan of Evanescence too! (Oct 3 new album! EEEE!) I remember that photoshoot! It was a pretty good picture! I liked it too!

**NOTE 1: So far there is six members in the club! Join anytime! For any questions about the club just review! Below are the people who've joined:**

**Cherrysakura88: Sharp glass**

**Death is waiting: weapon not confirmed yet**

**Kimmygoldenangel: a trusty sword! **

**Lynne102: sharp ring**

**Pinaygrrl: weapon not confirmed yet**

**The Cherry Blossom Artist: Syaoran's sword**

**The cherry tree: Dagger**

**Secrets Of a Brokin Heart Emmie: Mini daggers**

**Walking Green Cucumber: SUUUUPER DUUUPER sharp knife!**

**(the guest appearances will happen alphabetically and will be two at a time if there's too many members)**

**NOTE 2: Yes, as I have mentioned in some reviews above, I will set up a club called Scissors-Bring-Death-to-Raena-Club. What the people who have decided to join get to do is stab Raena when I have guest space. Added bonus is that I will make a bonus chapter made for the members just to stab Raena with scissors or other pointy things. If you want to join plz tell me whenever okay? (oh and mention what item you want to stab her with.) Just review that you want to join!**

**NOTE 3: I have made a new FANFICTION! It's called "Blessed Curse" and is a fantasy genre. So go and check it out if you want!**

**NOTE 4: I am making a new fanfic! It's called house of broken dolls! A summary:**

**Because Yelan's empire has been destroyed, she gives Syaoran to an old man, and a life-size doll collector. Syaoran works at his house in exchange for money, but when he sees the man's most precious doll, Sakura, come to life, she gives him a warning, a chance to escape the man's twisted house of dolls.**

**NOTE 5: I have made a new One Shot! My first one shot called "A story to tell" Please read it and tell me what you think!**

**NOTE 6: Since Death is Waiting seems like she's no longer reading, KIMMYGOLDENANGEL IS NEXT! Tell me what you want to do!**

**Expect the Unexpected Right? Right…**

Sakura wandered through the halls of Toemeda high school, wondering what happened to her friends. They were there for a moment, and then just disappeared!

Maybe she should worry, and look for them. The flower decided she had to look, but suddenly, Ame, a Taki follower, came up to her.

With cold eyes, Sakura questioned, "What have you done with my friends and what do you want?"

Ame made a tsking noise, "My dear Cherry Blossom! Why would I ever hurt you? Your friends are safe, and I'm here to say…"

Ame gripped Sakura by her hair and pulled HARD. It took all of Sakura's strength not to scream out loud.

"Like I was saying…" Ame grinned happily, "I just wanted to say, you're a bitchy whore who doesn't deserve Syaoran…"

Rage fueled Sakura, ready to burst out and burn Ame to nothing, but she wasn't finished.

"He's better off with Taki, since you have that insane Pycho Raena after you…." Ame's voice drifted off, as if she was bored.

Sakura's eye's widened as she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

SLAP

Half the students turned around surprised. There Sakura was, towering over Ame on the ground filled with so much rage, you could nearly see it. On the ground, Ame started crying. In hiccupping sobs, she stuttered out, "Why…? What did I do to you? Why did you steal my beloved Syaoran!"

"Huh…?" was the only thing Sakura could utter out.

Ame looked at her once again, "You… you stole MY Syaoran! You deceived me! I was your best friend!"

That was true. Once, long time ago, Ame was friends with Sakura. And she visited her at the orphanage with Tomoyo and rest. But when Syaoran started coming, Ame set her sights on him, eventually is was obvious he only loved Sakura.

The students became even more shocked at this revelation.

_Sakura stole Syaoran from Ame?_

_I thought Sakura was such a nice girl_

_I always suspected something was wrong with Sakura and Syaoran…_

_Ame told me this before! I didn't believe her, but maybe she's right!_

Sakura was horrified. THIS was Taki's real trap! The teenagers began to crowd around Sakura and Ame. Sakura frantically looked around, not spotting any help.

"No! no!" Sakura quickly tried to say as they crowded around her, "That's not true! I never did anything to hurt Ame!"

Taki emerged from the crowd with a pained look on her face as she soothed and coaxed the crying Ame. She took her hand and began to lead Ame away, but she turned suddenly and cried out, "Look at Ame! If you had ANY doubts about Sakura! Now you know! The liar.." Taki spat out, "The BOYFRIEND-stealer!"

The girls around Sakura began jabbing fingers at her yelling out things

_Is this why Hiroshima always says he's busy?_

_My boyfriend ignores my calls because of you!_

_You're sooo nice Sakura-chan! I never thought this is why Soushi never looks at me anymore!_

_Bitch! _

_Slut!_

_Whore!_

_You're disgusting!_

The boys began muttering among themselves too

_Ame's hurt because of you?_

_You led me on! I thought you were such a nice girl!_

_I can never believe I liked you, Sakura!_

_You tricked all of us!_

Sakura was cornered, how could she worm out of this? Like the saying goes.

If you see a wounded goat and a lion next to it, you would assume the lion hurt the goat.

If you see a crying Ame and an angry Sakura next to her, you would assume Sakura hurt Ame.

The falling blossom didn't dare to cry out, because she knew she would be shot down. She couldn't cry, because she knew they'd mock her.

_She couldn't do anything_

As anger and rage grew in the group that was encircling Sakura, someone shouted out

_Take her into a room! Let's rip that pretty so-called innocent face of hers!_

The group roared in agreement and began to grab at Sakura. With tears in her eyes, she screamed, "SYAAAAAAOOOOORANNNNN!"

The group spat her, "BITCH! Syaoran won't help you! You're all alone!"

…………art room………….

Eriol struggled awake and saw his fallen friends. The welt on Mei Lin's forehead was growing by seconds, and Tomoyo's eyes were swollen from crying. It took him a few seconds to realize she was awake.

"Tomoyo….." His voice was cracking because he just woke up.

The ebony haired girl's eyes opened wide, "Eriol-kun? You're awake! Oh thank God! I called Syaoran, but… I don't know if he can do anything…."

"It's okay. I'm sure my dear cousin will come soon," Eriol paused and tried to move. He was bound tightly, "Do you have anything that can cut through?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment, and then remembered, "Oh! I have a pair of sewing scissors just incase I left the other pair at home. Eriol, if you can just squirm over here, I can untie you."

After a few moment of shuffling, Tomoyo managed to cut his binds off. They helped Mei Lin unto a chair and cut her ties too. After inspecting the bruise on her head, Eriol and Tomoyo began to think of ways to get out of the locked room.

"We could break through the window…" Tomoyo suggested

"No. The glass is reinforced with that metal netting in between the glasses remember?" Eriol reminded her.

"Oh yeah…. Maybe we cou-" Tomoyo started, but was suddenly cut off by loud crashing.

The glass on every window in the art room shattered, and in came Syaoran, cutting off the metal netting with a knife.

Tomoyo nearly fainted with relief when she saw him.

_Sakura's going to be okay…Syaoran will never stop... never stop until she is safe…_

_Never stop…_

"Where is Sakura!" Syaoran panted.

Eriol smiled, "In the hallway of building B."

………Hallway…….

Sakura whimpered. A million hands, a million hands were grabbing at her.. ripping her clothes, her hair out. Punching her, scrapping her. It wasn't the cuts that hurt, but her heart. A whole tide of people could turn on anyone in a second. It only took planning, little planning, and they became the minions of Taki.

_Syaoran…_

_Tmp tmp tmp (sound of footfalls)_

BAM

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

_A…a voice..? is there more…? More coming?_

"Who the hell are you talking about? This bitch? We're teaching her a lesson!"

Thousands of cries followed that sentence

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A BITCH!"

_Who is that, coming to save me? Are my ears lying to me? Nobody is coming to save me…_

Sakura blacked out

The hallway was a mess of students, wondering who could this defender possibly be. Syaoran stood erect, his eyes blazing with anger.

"I'M TAKING HER BACK HOME!" He cried

"She HAS no home, stupid! She's a bitchy little whore in the orphanage!" a girl answered.

"Who are ya anyway? Why would someone save this bitch?" Soushi laughed.

"My name is Syaoran…" Syaoran answered, his voice was dangerously calm, "Sakura has a home… WITH ME!"

Soushi was surprised, "Huh? Didn't she steal you from Ame?"

"…Who's Ame? I never heard about her in my whole entire life!" Syaoran answered, puzzled

"What? We've been double crossed!" Nami, a girl in Sakura's class asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, you most certainly have…" a voice said, at the end of the hallway

At the end, there stood Eriol, his black eye swelling, and Tomoyo, who had a bleeding cheek. Mei Lin came limping in, rubbing her head and cursing to herself.

"Man! What happened to you guys? Do you get beat up by a gang or something?" someone asked loudly.

Tomoyo laughed sourly, "More like Taki's gang…"

"So she had tricked us! Oh my god! What have we done to Sakura!" Nami began to cry.

Students began to freak out. They had just hurt a fellow classmate. An innocent victim. Will they be expelled? Will they get into trouble? Panic followed them. Girls began to cry, and boys began to run for the nearest exit.

Soushi gently picked up Sakura, and gave her to Syaoran. With his head bent, he whispered, "Take good care of Sakura…"

Eriol smiled, "Syaoran, dear cousin. Well done."

Tomoyo patted Sakura's honey brown hair and laughed, "She'll always be safe with you, Syaoran."

Syaoran turned to the exit and smiled lightly.

_I will explain this all to Sakura as soon as I-_

Taki appeared at the doorway. No one needed to read her grimacing smile, "You won this time, again, Syaoran."

Syaoran's anger was refilled, "Why the hell did you do this to Sakura! Having me, that will NEVER happen, no matter what you do!"

She laughed, laughed so hard tears came from her eyes, "No no no.. You're not because of this… actually…"

Tomoyo ran to Taki screaming, "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING TO SOMEONE FOR NO REASON!"

Taki walked nearer to Syaoran, ignoring Tomoyo completely and whispered into his ear, "You did kill my father, and hurt my dear mother… Raena… recognize that name?"

Liked that ending? stay tuned!

Bai bai!

'maya-chan


End file.
